disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Flyingace4/F.G.U: A little mix up
Ace, rusty, kumi, and red were sitting in their tree house. They were comepletly bored too. "I cant belive we have nothing to do." Ace groaned. "We have a universe hopper." Red said. "Where do we go?" Rusty sighs. She goes back to scribbling. Ace picks up allonso and puts him on the floor, waking him up. He whined a bit and went back to sleep. "Well, what if we set it on random?" Ace smiles. "Random? What if we end up in a universe where hitler won WWll, or where the earth is made of lava?" Red says. "We leave." "What if we cant?" "Kumi still has those keys from fairy tail. We can use them to fight." Ace said. Red sighed. "Fine." she said. Ace clapped. "KUmi, you know what to do." She says. Kumi nods, she pulls out the thimey whimey jumper. She ties it on her wrist and presses some buttons. "Ready?" The grab each others arms, and ace picked up allonso. Kumi presses the button and they zap off. They tubble to the ground in a zap of light. Ace gorans, sitting up. She blinks her eyes a few times, before realizing what was happening. She looked down, seeing two brown paws. She looked at the others, seeing them as dogs too. Rusty was a light ginger, just like her hair, Kumi, a bleached yellow, and red, a grey color, still with her streak. "Whats goping on? We've never CHANGED before!" She panics. Kumi shakes her head. "Im just as confused. Mabye its the proporties of the universe. Like a genderbend to the next level." "Wait." Rusty looks around. "Wheres allonso?" She heard a groaning, and they all looked to see a boy, about 12, Who looked quite like david tennant to ace, sat up, wearing the suit and everything. His eyes widened, and he tried to speak, but couldent. He started whining like.....like a dog. "Allonso!" Ace yelled.. She ran to him, putting her paws in his lap. "Can you understand me?" He nods. "Its okay buddy, its me." She nuzzles him. He tries to speak again, but fails. "Hey, dont strain yourself." "How can we be able to talk like this?" "Were not barking. We're actually speaking." "Oh." Rusty pouted, if thats what it was. "This is stupid. I want my hands back!" Red whined. Allonso still apprently understood human facial expressions, because he snorted and rised an eyebrow. "Er, no offence buddy." They four of them felt a strange coldness, and a small cloud of mist swirled in front of them, into the shape of a bloodhound. "YOU AGAIN!" Red snapped. Allonso let out a low growl out of instinct. It was the same one they had encounterd the first time. The could tell because ace was drooling. "You have entered our world. You WILL be taken to our base.You will be tried for your crimes." He snapped. "Ok.." Ace drooled. Rusty rolled her eyes. "WHat crimes?" Kumi sneered. "You are potentialy destroying the fabric of the universe!" He barked. "While no damage has been done, it is our job to ensure it stays the way it is." "But, we dont MESS with the sotry, we checked to make sure the thimey whimey jumper was safe like, 20 times." Kumi protested. "You nearly destoyed your own story! Who knows what you will do with another slip up like that!" "If we promise to be more carefull, can we go?" "You think its a game. But, I will let you go. But be warned, we will find you." He snarls. Ace nods along and he gives a litte smile before swirling off. "Ace you little flirt." Kumi sighs. "Thats me." They pad along, Allonso follwoing close behind (after getting used to his new legs.). They wanted to leave so they would not be followed back to their universe (with ace complaing and protesting.) Allonso had found a new coat, which he was loving. It took him a while to figure out how to put it on though. Finally they stopped, and kumi struggled to press the buttons on her wristwatch. They bit down on each others tails, allonso taking hold of aces ear. They zapped off. They zapped in their tree house, laying in a circle formation that they were in when they left. Allonso was clinging to ace's head, with a large coat covering them. He fell off, yipping as he hit the floor. "From now on, were sticking to what we know." Rusty sighed. I will continue dis latah. Sorry I meant nevah (mabye :3) Category:Blog posts